


Quests (creative commons)

by QMC



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Open Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMC/pseuds/QMC
Summary: An old fantasy au reposted for free use and modification by the AoO fan fiction community.





	1. Introduction

Good day!

Some time ago I decided to write a fantasy fan-fiction with no real plot in mind except for what came up in my mind as I went along. Having returned from a trip to Europe and did some scoping out of castles and such, I decided to use some of the info here and add a light fantasy feel. No wizards in here yet, but perhaps at some point.

After several years, too many plot thoughts, and a few moments of no-thoughts-at-all, I have decided to abandon the piece myself, but would hate to lose everything I wrote to dwindle in my hard-drive taking up space to no purpose, so I've decided to post it all here as open content, or "creative commons" if you like that term better. The community at large is free to copy, quote, modify, tweak, or otherwise make use of the incomplete work to do whatever they like with it. I only ask that the works that spawn from this piece are posted on AoO as well, because sharing! I'll put them into a collection when there are things to collect. ;)

Not all chapters are complete, but I'll put them down as I proofread and edit as necessary. Many ideas I had never made it into the actual work. I'll add footnotes as I go to explain where certain parts were going, along with a list of things that just never got around to happening. Characters listed in the tags are those that have actually made a written appearance so far.

I feel deceitful for only posting an introduction with no content yet, but I didn't particularly want to squish this into authors' notes. I will edit in pertinent Q&A below as it comes.

Cheers!


	2. "Introductions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have double-named my chapters.  
> Original date, September 2010.

"Introductions"

Zechs Marquise and Treize Khushrenada walked briskly through the market stalls, or rather, Treize walked briskly a few steps ahead of Zechs, walking half-sideways to converse with his lagging friend. Zechs walked slightly behind with a detached stride, and an occasional glance to acknowledge that he heard what his friend was saying. 

"Zechs, I suppose if the weather were anything less than it is you might have a passable reason for the expression on your face – and only because I am your friend. Why do you insist on not enjoying yourself?"

"Because I do not wish to encourage my ‘friend’ to involve me in further excursions of leisure when he knows perfectly well that I have things to do."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Zechs cracked a smile on and followed Treize through the conglomeration of tents and people until they reached an area where merchants and couriers were unloading imported goods. Treize immediately walked over to a specific blue tent among the livestock traders. Zechs recognized the merchant as someone Treize had dealt with on several occasions, and watched as the two exchanged a friendly greeting. The merchant was quick to disappear between the tent flaps and then pin them back so that the two men could freely enter - and admire - the animal inside. It was a horse of moderate size and fine features: likely an eastern breed than anything that might be considered local. Such animals were not unheard of in the Western nations, but were exceedingly rare.

"What do you think?" Treize held his hand out in offer of appraisal.

Zechs thoroughly considered the horse: a blood-bay mare; black running up her legs, mane and tail. She was handsome, with a short head and long neck on a fine, sturdy frame. Her ears curved and leaned towards each other so the tips nearly touched. She was definitely exotic looking, and it was definitely _Treize._  
"You have already purchased this horse."

It should have been a question but Zechs knew his friend too well. Treize nodded in confirmation. "And you still desire my opinion then?"

"Of course!"

Zechs eyed Treize for a moment, analyzing his amused smile.

"I think you have another fashionable showpiece that you don't need."

Treize smiled and threw his arms out wide in a helpless expression, before clapping one hand on Zechs' back. "I know," he started, "I know, you are too correct. That's why she's for you."

Zechs blinked away an expression he hoped didn't look too stunned. Shaking his head, he turned directly to face Treize.

"I have a horse already, a good one too, I don't need another. Besides, it's too generous an offer for me to accept, it much have cost you no small amount to get her here."

"Zech, you have a warhorse and he's hardly appropriate for riding."

"I like Tallgeese."

"And he's a splendid destrier that rides like a camel in peacetime. Come and see this horse move, I swear to you you'll not find a better gaited horse anywhere else and believe me, I have looked." Treize motioned for the merchant standing to the side to take the horse out on a line and trot her around so that Zechs could see for himself. The horse moved smoothly, kicking up dirt as it turned in quick and nimble circles.

"Now be polite and accept my gift so I know you appreciate the effort I spent finding a riding horse good enough to bear the mighty Prince of Sanc!"

Zechs put a hand to his face and fought off rolling his eyes. Treize was always poking fun at him for his lineage. Men from the north were said to be large and imposing, not to mention battle-mad. The truth was Zechs was only taller than Treize by about an inch and carried a few extra pounds of muscle with it. As far as lust for battle, Zechs could be a little more persistent than was healthy but that was about as far as it went. Sanc itself was only marginally larger than the duchy of Oz, which was held by Treize. Trieze had been remarkably tight lipped about his own heritage, owning up to only his inherited position as duke of one of Argo's five duchies, so Zechs had little ammunition to strike back.  
He looked back at Treize who was holding the lead to his new horse. Zechs sighed, then took the rope.

"I suppose this also means you intend to take another trip within the next few weeks?"

"As it so happens..."

Treize left the sentence unfinished and ran a hand through the horse's mane. "Her name is Epyon."

"Eypon," Zechs repeated to himself and ran a hand over the horse's forehead.

"Now if you're in the mood to indulge me further, would you join me at my estate for a drink? I have some opportunities I would like to discuss with you before you return home."  
Treize was careful with his choice of words.

Zechs nodded, "Once my business with Weyridge is complete."

They made plans to meet up later in the evening of the following day. Eypon watched the two men with indifferent brown eyes. Her ears, however, were pointed in the direction of the movement on the outside rear of the tent.

0000

_Ouch. Dammit, it's here somewhere._

Duo crouched down as he inspected the trampled dirt and mud around the outside of the merchant's tent, hunched low and nearly on his knees. "Dammit. Way to go, Duo. You couldn't have dropped it on the cropped grass?" Duo whispered harshly to himself as his gloved hands filtered through the muck. A glint in the sunlight caught his attention, right before a very large hoof set down on it, attached to a very large workhorse.

"Hey, move you big lug!" He shoved his weight into the beast who appeared have no further interest in moving his feet, and leaned _its_ weight slightly against Duo's efforts to push. Duo stood and glared squarely into the eyes of the workhorse that looked half-asleep.

"Alright, time for a new plan." He hopped the fence out of the paddock and hunted down what long grass he could find growing in the vicinity of the livestock. "Here boy! Tasty, come and get it." He leaned over the fence and waved the grasses around in what he hoped was an appetizing manner. He was rewarded with a couple steps and a long stretch of the horse's neck, but the offending hoof moved just enough that Duo could snatch the fistful of dirt beneath it. He sifted through the dirt in his palm. "There's you are." Between his thumb and forefinger he held a fine gold ring. He flicked it up in the air and snatched it back to place in his pocket. "Let's not lose you again."

There was a loud rapping on the fence, and Duo turned to see an irate merchant scowling at him. He shouted something in a language Duo did not understand, but assumed the gist to mean "go away."

"See? You got me into trouble," he announced to the dozing animal before hopping the fence again and walking back around the tent in which he had previously seen a very fine horse. He rounded the tent to see the retreating backs of two nobleman, one with long blonde hair and an official looking red coat, foreign from the look of it; the other with auburn hair and the blue uniform of the regional duke. Duo smiled. He had guessed that whoever was coming for that horse would definitely be well-off, and it was well known that Duke Khushrenada's "opportunities" were nothing if not lucrative, for himself as well as the few lucky enough to secure a role. He would be sure to make himself available

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, Epyon is based off the Arabian horse, but a little bigger. Her attitude, which isn't fully conveyed in what I have, is based off my mother's alpha mare that was mean-tempered and opinionated (in horse fashion) and knew every trick in the book to mess with her rider. Extremely well trained though, so she was still safe to ride so long as you were aware of any low-lying branches. She was also more "fight" over "flight."
> 
> "Weyridge" is a name drop. He doesn't have a purpose yet.
> 
> Duo here has a ring of special significance, but I never did decide why. I suppose in this setting it takes the place of his cross. Christianity isn't a thing here.


	3. "Meetings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original date: September 2010

"Meetings"

The water was calm, barely lapping at the wooden pillar that supported the young man. His reflection was mirrored in the lake, from his fingers and palms gripping the wood to his perfectly still form as his legs stretched upright towards the sky. The boy was wearing only short, woven pants, his dark hair in a short knot at his neck. His eyes were closed, looking much as though he were meditating.

A dragonfly teasing the water and flash beneath the surface were the only warnings before the water erupted and a harpfish breached. A slight shift of posture was the only other warning before a quick hand snapped out to catch the fish by the tail and smack it against the wood pillar. The boy dropped the fish back into the water and replaced his hand on the flat of the pillar. He didn't even open his eyes.

The water rose in waves as another person came to visit the young man standing on his hands. He stopped to admire the posture of the youth. Giving a satisfactory nod, he turned to look towards the end of the lake, surrounded by forests of rough, reedy trees. “The master wishes to speak to you today, Wufei.

“About what?” He asked, hoping his excitement did not show through his stance. His arms were tired, and the last thing he wanted was to end up bruised and wet. There were more than one pillar protruding from the water to accidentally fall on.

“That is between you and him,” the man said, but followed with a large grin on his face. Wufei had opened his eyes and now looked up at his elder, tilting his head only just enough to see him through his peripheral vision.

“Ah!” The man spread his arms out wide. “Supper!” He bent down to pick up the dead harpfish and waded back out of the lake.

Wufei set his legs down on the pillar and stood upright once again, stretching out his back muscles. He went through his exercises, but the familiar routine did not stop his heart's rapid beating. His basic training would be over. He would become a proper student of the order, soon.

* * *

“Tell me this is not just a treasure hunt, Treize.” Zechs took a sip from his glass of blueberry wine. The array of snacks on Treize's table could feed a few families for a year with what they cost. A bowl of red grapes sat next to a plate of cone nuts, assorted cheeses, and spiced meats. Zechs was cutting small pieces from a napkin-wrapped mango in his palm while he considered his friend. “You aren't hiring a team of morally dubious explorers to open old tombs on the assumption that the dead have no need of their possessions and the living no need of the grave?” Zechs looked at Treize with a crooked smile and Treize lifted his own glass before reaching for a handful of shelled nuts which he flipped into his mouth, one at a time.

“I assure you I have no intention of desecrating the resting places of the dead, but it is a shame to abandon to the past such wonders that might grace the world today, but for an accident of time.” Treize flipped another nut into his mouth, lightly chewing while he looked off into the shadows at the ceiling, and beyond into whatever future he could see for himself. Zechs was more than familiar with the expression, and he was seeing it more often.

“So what is your purpose this time?”

Treize turned back to his friend, and both men set their wine glasses down.

“You know the excavations at the Kanaksis desert, yes?”

Zechs raised an eyebrow. “Of course, but men have been excavating there for years, yourself among them. There has been little if anything of significant value found there now.”

Treize raised his hand for pause. “I'm sure there is enough there to satisfy those looking for trinkets. I have another destination in mind, but that I'd rather the common lot not know about. And I include my fellow Dukes in that statement.”

“And you would like my company?”

Treize smirked. “You aren't planning to settle already, are you, _Milliardo_?”

Zechs found himself wanting to pitch a few nuts in Treize's direction. “I _do_ have a country to govern.”

“Your sister is more than capable of managing things for a few weeks.”

“You have a territory to govern.”

“Nothing that requires my immediate attention.”

Zechs raised his eyebrow. Treize sighed.

“Please Zechs. I'm not foolish enough to try this alone and you are the only one I trust enough not to abuse me with whatever information you may come across along the way.” Treize lifted his glass. “And it would spare me the lack of good company,” he finished, draining the rest of his glass. He curled his lip a little at the bitter leas, and stared into the shadows again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Wufei! Pretend China here is in the south-west and a separate continent from pretend Europe (Sanc and Argo). I had a vague map in my head but never totally fleshed it out.
> 
> Harpfish - Imaginary freshwater fish.
> 
> Not sure what manner of order Wufei belongs too, but something scholarly. Another detail I was working on.
> 
> Cone nuts - pretend pine nuts (Although the real mango doesn't make a lot of fantasy sense. I got lazy.)
> 
> Kanaksis desert - big, cold, desert wasteland thing to the north-east, like southern Russia range, maybe.
> 
> Peacecrafts - I decided to ditch the separate identity things and make "Peacecraft" the default family name for the rulers of Sanc, and names like "Dorilan" and "Marquise" are private family names. Relena and Zechs are still blood siblings. I toyed with the idea of Sanc names being either patrilineal or matrilieal depending on the gender of the child. I might be overthinking this stuff. "Milliardo" is Zech's proper name that he doesn't use outside of governmental affairs.


	4. "Interruptions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Date: September 2010
> 
> This chapter is awkward. I was in the process of re-writing it, particularly because I know more about swordplay now than I did then, but never finished the edit so it's staying at is.

"Interruptions"

_The Steadfast_ left Argo's shores for Sanc shortly after mid day. The wind had not been favourable, so the voyage was delayed while the ship anchored in the harbour to wait for better weather. Zechs stayed in his cabin to record the official results of his trip to Oz. When he was finished he was near the end of his bottle of ink and the sun was well below the horizon. Sliding back his chair he splashed some fresh water on his face from the small basin he was given and settled into bed, wearing a loose shirt and pants. He didn't like to shed everything when the potential for interruptions was fairly high. A ship on the sea was not a palace with a working staff and guards.

“Interruption” was putting it mildly. Zechs was woken just at sunrise by a sharp cry from the lookout and the rushing of feet outside. He had already slipped into his boots when there was a rapid knocking on the door.

“What!”

The door opened fast to reveal the ship's officer.

“Highness!” he gasped. “Arm yourself! Another ship is preparing to engage!”

“And you tell me _now_?” Zechs snapped at him while throwing his tunic over his head. It would offer a little more protection than the shirt he slept in. “I can hear them out there! How close are they?” He snatched his sword and scabbard from the head of his bed and belted them on.

“We thought we could outrun them, Highness! The ocean is clear, we have time.” The last of the officer's words were left floating in the air as he turned abruptly back to the open deck and Zechs followed.

He cursed when he saw what was going on. Men were readying cannons while others prepared to cut ropes and remove planks that made it across the gap between the two ships, and since the encroaching ship and it's crew's faces were clearly visible, that gap would be closing very soon.

The pirate ship's name read clear across the stern, _Bird of Paradise_. Zechs made brief eye contact with the captain who shook his head. Zechs joined the crew at the rails as the first of the boards came hammering down on the _Steadfast_ 's bulwark. Several slammed down at once and pirates surged across, some throwing themselves on deck via ropes strung through the rigging. Zechs found himself facing five pirates at once, but only two chose to engage the Prince while the other three pushed past and engaged those arming the cannons.

At least one of the men that passed him didn't make it far. He heard a grunt and a shout directly behind him, then a line of blood drops hit the deck of the ship in his peripheral vision. The sabre that flashed after them told Zechs that the first officer had his back.

The pirates facing him were armed with cutlasses, each with a basket hilt. Zechs used that to his advantage. He let his sword slide down the blade of one of the pirates, one with a rough beard jagged with hairless scars. With his longer reach he managed to dodge just beyond the blade of the second pirate. When he felt his blade connect with the rounded hilt he allowed it to bounce off and he swung with the momentum, the tip of his blade catching the pirate's arm just at the inside bend of the elbow. The cutlass dropped as the pirate's arm couldn't support it properly anymore and the pirate backpedalled and snarled through his already disfigured face. Zechs ducked the next swing and then kicked at the legs of the second man who was bringing his sword to bear. Blocking the fall of the second pirate's blade with his own, Zechs sprang up to slice the bearded pirate from the hip to his shoulder and detouring through the neck.

“DOWN!” a crewman yelled as the crack of cannonfire sounded and the far bulwark of the pirate ship disappeared in a cloud of splinters. Zechs and a few others gritted their teeth, and some made holy signs to their gods.

Epyon was not happy, and she made it known she was not happy when a great 'thud' reverberated from below deck. More than a couple of the pirates hesitated, not aware of the live cargo on board. Zechs took the moment to slice through his remaining opponent's bandoleer and belt and shouldered him over the side of the ship. Zechs groaned. He doubted even Tallgeese could kick his way through the ship's hull, but now there was very likely a horse running loose among boxes and crates that could be smashed by angry hooves, most containing goods he'd prefer not get stepped on. Not to mention, the potential harm to the horse.

Beneath the deck where sounds of battle and hard feet echoed, the mare was thoroughly not enjoying herself. In the dark she kicked about at the noises and scurrying of the few humans that remained below, making a dash for the square of light as someone opened the trap door.

Wood stairs and horses do not mix well, but frightened and angry horses tend not to pay attention to such details. Epyon hopped and stamped her way up and out of the opening, her hot-blooded build just small enough to fit, taking only the frame and door hinge with her. She exploded out onto the deck in the middle of a skirmish between some half-dozen pirates and an equal number of crewmen.

All the combatants fanned out. Once the horse was out of immediate kick-range the men scrambled to engage each other again, each trying to get an advantage on their prone or injured enemies. At least one man did not get back up, his skull cracked by one of Eypon's hooves.

Zechs kept his eye on the animal. As much as he had resisted his friend's gift, he did not want to lose a new horse to pirates or to the ocean. Pirates and crewmen tumbled over each other to keep away from the volatile mare. Years of observing horses under battle, trained and untrained, gave Zechs a fair idea of what Epyon would do next, and he had just enough time to brace his feet before she bolted through the open space between the fallen men and him. His feet held, and he prayed to whatever god was of a mind to listen at the moment that his arm and shoulder would, too. Epyon turned into the sudden restraint rather than pushing against it and Zechs was thankful, for once, of the times that Tallgeese decided to be unruly. He and Epyon might otherwise be swimming to Sanc right about now.

The captain of the pirate ship still had yet to make his way over to _The Steadfast_. He sat at the helm of his _Bird of Paradise_ ; his gaudy blue hat stuffed with outrageous feathers, coming from gods know where. Zechs would have loved to invite the captain over personally, but a throwing knife catching into the fabric of his shirt just against his left side reminded him that these were not moments for unproductive thoughts.

_Steadfast_ 's crew were now making short work of the planks and grapples that had to two ships wedged together. Any remaining pirates that attempted to cross did so with battered legs and knees as boat-hooks and short blades slashed at them while ropes snapped and gangways fell. One of the larger men scooped up a loose cannonball and heaved it over the side. The iron ball landed in the middle of one of the gangplanks, spitting it into two pieces and sending three pirates flailing into the narrow water below. Another fell back with a dagger in his eye, plummeting between the two ships. Those that surfaced immediately made desperate efforts to get out from between the two attached ships.

The crew worked fast to disengage, the priority being to separate and get moving again as quickly as possible. Those that were not directly hacking at the ropes and planks were watching the backs of their comrades, keeping the pirates from interfering or taking advantage of a wayward glance.

With the rope to a broken halter in one hand, attached to an arm that he was sure was barely in its socket, and an impaled pirate heaving down his sword in the other hand, Zechs opted for a change of plans. Gritting his teeth as he steadied his grip on Eypon's lead, he kicked the dead weight off of his sword and yelled at the top of his lungs, “TROWA!”

The green fletched arrows protruding from the pirates at near vertical angles showed that the absent crewman was not shirking the fight.

Epyon was now beyond sour as far as her mood went. Her willingness to flail her hooves and snap her teeth at anything that moved within reach meant that Zechs' right side was well covered, and backed against the bow of the ship as he was, he had only his immediate left and front to worry about. He swung his blade fast at an advancing pirate, catching him across the bridge of his nose and left eye. He kicked at a second man and regretted it as he nearly lost his balance. He found himself using Epyon as much for support as he was trying hold her steady. Another green arrow struck the pirate in the side of the neck.

Another cannon fired and a glob of flaming pitch sailed high overhead, just missing _Steadfast_ 's main sail. Zechs breathed a sigh of relief, one that extended into a smile of gratitude as he felt another hand on Eypon's lead and heard a soft voice muttering in an even softer language. Trowa was one of the few men who could speak the elvish tongue, and one of even fewer who had been able to pick up on the subtle intricacies of the language. He insisted it worked best to calm animals, and Zechs had long since come to believe it.

The remaining combatants on either side were equally battered by the time the remaining planks were destroyed and the pirate crew had run out of additional boards and grapples. A few ropes remained, tying the ships together but those did not stay long after shrill whistles sounded from lookouts on both ships. Crewmen and pirates both froze, and Zechs ran to the stern of the ship to scan the open water. Trowa, who had managed to coax Epyon into lying down with his shirt tied over her eyes, was looking out towards the north-east. “Here they come.”

Following Trowa's line of sight, Zechs could see what many others by now noticed as well: a procession of what looked like rolling boulders floating in the ocean. Sanc sailors called them 'Grave Whales.' They were the largest beasts to be found in the waters around the kingdom, and were well known to become agitated by the sounds of ship to ship combat. Stationary vessels would not last long.

No one needed to say anything. Before the captain could shout “cut” the men were already hacking at the remaining ropes with short blades and hatchets. The pirates aboard _The Steadfast _made mad leaps for the _Bird of Paradise_ , some making the distance, some not. Those that didn't attempt the jump either surrendered immediately or fought with renewed vigor, determined fight rather than give in or drown among ship wrecks. A bump from beneath the surface sent both ships listing hard to the right, timbers groaning under the strain. Hulls banging together earned eerie moans from the whales beneath the ships. The last of the ropes snapped as other whales charged both ships, surfacing between them in a grey mass.__

__The shallow hull that had allowed _Bird of Paradise_ to quickly overrun _The Steadfast_ now worked horrifically against it. Cannons slid on the decks of both ships as they were jostled about by the pod. On the slope of a wave the _Bird_ listed badly, pushed by the whales and the ship's own sliding cannons. Open gun ports dipped below the water, taking in the ocean. A crack in the bottom of the hull was revealed just as the ship capsized._ _

___The Steadfast_ , made for stability and seaworthiness, escaped with a couple split planks in a half-flooded hull. The captain urged the ship to move with the waves until they found the wind again. The crewmen worked fast to empty the water from the hull, salvaging what goods weren't waterlogged or destroyed during the fight._ _

__Zechs was now feeling his sore shoulder and looked for the ship's officer who now had a cut above his left eye and was missing some hair by his ear. Epyon had slid into the ship's bulwark when it listed and Trowa was trying to untangle the horse from some of the netting on deck that she had slid through. The young man looked okay save for a scratch or two on his bare back._ _

__Zechs found the officer securing the remaining pirates and observing the men that were disposing of the dead. A look back revealed no human remains from the pirate ship so far. The whales had yet to depart but they remained clustered where the ship presumably sank. The last rogue secured, the officer leaned on the rail of The Steadfast and looked at where the other ship had gone down. He shook his head. “Bad luck to name a ship after something that has no place in the ocean.” He pulled a gold coin from his pocket and held it up. “For the ride home,” he said, and flipped it into the ocean behind him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently elves are a thing. Forgot about that. Trowa may have been an elf at one point but I decided he just got to know the language instead. He's very transient, sort of a wanderer, but has people he knows and sees once and a while. Zechs is one of them, where he acts as a sort of groom when he's around. His role was never totally fleshed out.
> 
> I'm not sure if hull depth actually affects ship speed, but a shallower hull does make a ship more tippy.


	5. "Homecoming and Preparations"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written September 2010.
> 
> I suspect here I started to rethink giving fantasy names for everything, and just stick with more or less "real world" terms. Making everything unique and different for the setting is exhausting after a while.
> 
> I suspect I had planned this to be two chapters eventually, but for now the details as written sit as one.

"Homecoming and Preparations"

The palace mastiffs gathered at the door, gleefully waiting greet the person attached to the footsteps echoing just beyond. Relena didn't have to turn around to know who was coming through the door. The breathy whines and thumping of tails against furniture and walls were enough to let her know that her brother had returned. The sounds of heavy dog feet moved closer to where she stood.

“It's about time you came home,” she said, turning to find Zechs standing behind her, and wrapping him in a hug before he could do the same to her. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Relena wore a perfectly innocent smile as she looked up at her brother.

Taking his turn to return the hug he looked at her with one raised eyebrow. “I've just walked in the door and you already accuse me of hiding things from you?”

Relena's smile doesn't waver at all. “You're shoulder is stiff and you have some scratches on your cheek.” She stands on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek before turning back to the object that previously had her attention.

“I had some trouble with a horse on the crossing.”

“You have a new one?” Relena was holding a small, formerly silk wrapped box, the wrapping of which spilled over her hands and onto the table she stood at.

Zechs all but rolled his eyes. “It was a gift.” He raised an eyebrow at the box his sister was holding.

“I have a gift too. From Sardia” The object on the table was a silk wrapped box, the fabric on the table and the inner lining draped over edges of the box. Instead of reaching into the box though, she pulled one sleeve back and revealed a bracelet of flat blue stones, polished pieces of lapis lazuli. “What do you think?” She put on her best 'enamoured princess' look and smirked as she watched Zechs try not to groan. “Don't worry. I'm pretty certain the parun is not looking for another wife. I believe that this is for you.” She reached into the box and lifted out a large piece of the raw blue stone. It was easily as large as Zech's fist and then some. It was saturated blue with light gold veins. Relena moved over to his shoulder, holding her hands behind her back. “I think it's an invitation. Not even Argo has an established supply, and you know they like blue.”

Zechs turned an eye to his sister. “And naturally they send my little sister a small gift so that she will encourage such a possibility?”

“You wouldn't consider that wise?”

“I think you enjoy the attention too much.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway, which was still open. Zechs and Relena turned to find the doorway plugged by the mastiffs and an individual with an armful of scrolls trying in vain to make his way past them. “Your Highness? The inventories are complete.” Zechs made his way over to the man, waving away the sea of fawn fur, holding out one hand as the dogs bumped their ways into and over each other, vying for the coveted attentions of the master.

Zechs accepted the scrolls from the man before waving him away as well, and closing the door. The pack of dogs split, some following behind Zechs, others deciding to lay about the palace. He placed the papers on the table next to the box. “I need to go tend to Epyon.”

“The horse you had some trouble with?” Zechs didn't say anything but tipped a slight smile before heading deeper into the palace proper.

“Milliardo?” He turned back at the sound of Relena's call.

“Mm?”

She held up one of the scrolls. “Some of these are wet.”

 

000000000000000

 

Wufei knelt on the solid wood floor, in front of the small square cubby that served as his personal shelf. The beige clothes he had worn for the past three years were neatly folded in his arms and he placed them in the cubby, along with his worn black slippers. A new pair of slippers adorned his feet, and he was now dressed in white pants, a shirt, and a long buttoned tunic. His meeting with the master replayed itself again in his head as he stood up from the floor and walked over to his bed.

_“You understand what we expect of you.”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“You understand what she expects of you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you understand what you will expect of yourself?”_

Wufei stared at the long box on his bed. It was made of ebony and decorated with inset bone and tusk.

_“She will be your most constant companion, as sacred as a friend.”_

In the box was a sword, a long, sleek and curved blade extending from a hilt wrapped in black leather and gold satin. The blade was unadorned, but shined flawlessly, a wave along the steel winding like a dragon's tongue.

“Nataku.”

 

000000000000000

 

Treize sat up once again in the middle of the night. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he reached for his bedside robe and, shrugging into it and securing the belt, walked through the doorway leading into his study. He stopped in front of a large, polished wood liquor cabinet, extracting a squat bottle of dark rum. He poured a small glass and downed it in one gulp. He let out a heavy sigh, and sat in the chair at his desk. On top, there lay a collection of papers and sketches. He purposefully pushed them away, lifting the pile and turning them upside down so the images no longer looked at him.

“I don't have time for this. It's just doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sardia - no geographical location yet.  
> Parun - pretend Sultan of sorts.
> 
> Mastiffs are castle and estate guards, and one of the things they do (and still do) is put themselves between their masters and whatever/whomever they aren't sure of. Plugging up doorways is pretty much standard "guard" procedure. 
> 
> Nataku's "role" is not yet defined save she (yes, gendered sword) is magical and the only physical weapon that Wufei will to use outside of his martial arts. Quite possibly has a spirit housed inside, I never did work out the true nature of it. The Gundams all show up as things of significance to the relevant character.
> 
> No, Treize. It's not just doubts.


	6. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written October, 2010.  
> The notes at the bottom were also written at the same time.
> 
> Something happened with the formatting here. I think it's something to do with my copy/pasting of the original (and out of date) word file. It seems to have added it's own tags. Too tired to fix it right now. EDIT: fixed it!

**Departure**

Zechs looked the assembled company up and down. “A little small for what you have in mind, isn't it?”

Treize looked distracted, though Zechs wasn't sure if it was genuine or just appearances.

“Oh, I took the liberty of sending most of the expedition ahead with the supplies. My presence is not immediately required. I thought we might enjoy the scenery on our passage.”

Zechs looked over the covered box carriage that another three men were making ready. Curtains and gossamer sheets hung in the windows, likely matching plush cushioned seats on the inside, if he knew his friend well enough. A trunk was being loaded onto the back, two men required to lift it. The insignia of Kushrenada and Oz was carved into the side door. Zechs sighed. Exactly how many bandits that would scare off and how many it would draw like hungry wolves would remain to be seen.

“Far be it from you to be practical, Treize.”

Treize turned his attention from a recent messenger and smiled, unruffled as always. “Practicality need not come at the expense of comfort. You of all people ought to agree with me, Zechs? A governor's duties are never finished. A good grasp of how to mix business and leisure is required if one is to maintain their sanity.” He turned his attention back to the messenger and the missive that he brought with him. “Especially for those of us who do not have younger siblings who are inclined to do our job while we are away.”

“And that is my fault? I was starting to think that you were intentionally stealing me away from my duties for your own political benefits.”

Treize exaggerated his huff. “Don't you know me? Of course I am! Yet I hear that you are negotiating for direct gem trade with Sardia.”

“Am I?” Zechs tipped his head to one side.

Treize held up the missive, though it was too far away for Zechs to read, and raised on eyebrow. “I think your sister is getting more proficient with your signature than you are.” 

Zechs chuckled while Treize folded the parchment up again, this time looking slightly annoyed. “She also knows my penchant for blue.”

0000000000

Within the cluster of people preparing for departure, Duo made himself useful securing the loads and otherwise checking the soundness of the vehicles. He wasn't about to find himself stranded because someone couldn't be bothered to check the wheel caps or mend a split piece wood. They could be the ones walking home, thank you very much. While he worked he cast an ear and an eye over to where the nobles were talking. They seemed friendly with each other. The prince appeared to be laughing about something while the duke looked miffed. Or, what Duo guessed was miffed since the Duke made good on his reputation for appearing placid about everything. He took note of the prince's apparent frugality; that being relative as his horse blanket was probably made of finer fabric then the clothes Duo had on, bringing with him only himself and a few bags that were on the saddle of his fancy horse. Duo leaned up from his inspection of the cart's wheels and stretched his back out, his long braid dangling out behind him.

“Hey!” Duo jerked behind him to see said Prince dropping one of said saddlebags onto the end of his braid.

“My apologies.” The Prince's own fountain of hair was loose, draping over his back. Duo's unabashed scowl seemed to amuse him. He lifted the bag to release the end of the braid before placing it down again and securing it to the ropes himself. “This one is a little awkward for the horse,” he said by way of explanation.

Duo absently fiddled with the tuft at the end of his braid. “Just watch where you drop it next time.”

The prince chuckled. “Not very concerned about propriety, are you?”

“I don't care who steps on my foot, I'm going to ask them to move.” He said, following up with a cheeky grin, “and if you wanted me to treat you differently you would have introduced yourself as 'Prince Milliardo' and not be lifting that bag in the first place, your highness.”

It was Zech's turn to raise an eyebrow. “It appears that the privilege of acquaintance is mine. And whose company am I appreciating right now?”

The banter over, Duo seemed slightly more subdued. “Well, you can call me Duo, Duo Maxwell.” He offered his hand.

Zechs accepted it. “Just Zechs,” was all he added.

00000000

Treize was right, a governor's job is never finished, and three more missives arrived to ensure that the departure was delayed beyond what was fashionable. The sun was past midpoint in the sky before the wheels on the carts and carriage began their first turns. Duo perched on the driver's bench of one cart with the reins of the two draft horses in hand. Treize chose to ignore his carriage in favour of riding for the first leg of the journey. He brought his own horse up alongside Zechs and Eypon.

“I dislike travelling east.”

Zechs didn't look over but continued watching the road in front of them. “Why?”

Treize followed the path of the sun with his eyes to where it was moving further away behind them. “I always feel like I'm rushing my days.”

0000000000000

 

Setting stuff:

Geography so far, consider Sank to be an island with the land around it forming something like a broken horseshoe. On the stubby side (the West/left) would be a cousin nation to Sank (and where Weyridge would be from if I didn't oust him from the story) and the long side (the East/right) would be the coastline of Argo. Argo has five Duchies, two most powerful of which are Oz and Romafeller. Romafeller is landlocked while the coast of Oz is across from Sank. (so if Romafeller or another eastern nation or group wanted to invade Sank, they'd have to cross Oz to do it. This makes good relations between Oz and Sank rather important.) The areas further east of Argo are disputed or (politically) unclaimed territories stuffed with nomads, indigenous peoples, and arguing warlords. Usual stuff.

Stuff: Mix of fantasy and some real life here. Historically, Lapis Lazuli had been highly sought after for gems, mosaics and such, as well as in powder form to make things like blue dye or cosmetics. In some places it was worth more than gold. This applies to this world too. Treize likes his luxuries. His bottle of Rum would be exceedingly rare and expensive because Rum is made from cane sugar which doesn't grow in Argo (temperate climate mostly) and must come from the really far south.


End file.
